1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior cover assembly for a vehicle, such as a vehicle ceiling cover assembly, a vehicle wall cover assembly, a trim cover assembly of a vehicle seat and a cushion body of the vehicle seat, which comprises a cushion member formed of a foam material and a covering member to cover the surface thereof. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to manufacture an interior cover assembly of this kind, a cushion member formed of a flatplate-shaped foam material (a slab material) and a covering member for covering the surface thereof are laminated together and then they are high-frequency welded or sewn to each other to form an integral body which offers an excellent touch. Such interior cover assembly is formed in a flat shape, or in a recessed-groove shape by high-frequency welding or sewing on the covering member side thereof.
Therefore, in the above-mentioned conventional cover assembly, in order to make up for its insufficient appearance as an interior decoration, a plane pattern such as a colored pattern or the like is provided on the covering member thereof. However, the interior cover assembly having such plane or two-dimensional pattern is not found satisfactory since it cannot offer a three-dimensional feeling.
In order to elimintate the above-mentioned disadvantage, the present applicant, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 176034 of 1984, discloses a trim cover assembly for a vehicle seat which can be formed by high-frequency welding a covering member onto a cushion member having an uneven surface formed by cutting.
In the above-disclosed trim cover assembly, the covering member thereof is previously formed by heating so as to correspond to the uneven surface of the cushion member. Consequently, when the covering member is integrally welded to the cushion member, the uneven shape of the cushion member surface is allowed to develop on the surface of the covering member so as to provide a three-dimensional pattern. However, since the thus formed covering member produces no decorative wrinkles thereon, the trim cover assembly is disadvantageous in that it cannot provide a soft and flexible appearance.